The Grey Warden of the Arrancars
by Blightblood
Summary: In the aftermath of their deaths, Alistair, Oghren, and Merrill awake to find themselves in a land of which they have never seen. Not the Fade or any other place in all of Thedas, a place where no darkspawn, elves, dwarves, qunari, or humans dwell in. Instead, they have ended up in a land called Hueco Mundo, a world of hollows. That will test their strength, cunning, and willpower.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, too cold, even for Ferelden. And there was sand , lots of sand. But they didn't care, since all 3 of the fresh hollows are unconscious. A large purple-scaled dragon named Alistair had a skull that has a purple cross on it as his mask, a red-furry bull named Oghren who was smaller than the dragon, but was larger than a regular bull with a red-striped bull skull as his mask, and then there was the green-feathered griffon named Merrill, she too was smaller than the dragon, but was larger than the bull, she had a mask that covered her beak and her face with green stripes. Soon, all 3 of the fresh hollows will wake up to a world that is not the Fade, but they will wake up to a world that will take them on an adventure that has no Mages or Templars. But it will have Arrancars and Hollows.

Alistair, the dragon, was the first to gain consciousness. He stretched and then wiggled in the sand, feeling the coldness of a trillion pieces of small rocks. And began to get up with his four clawed-feet with ease, as if it was his first time being a dragon.

"Ehh, dear Andraste, what happened?" Alistair yawned, as he began to slowly open his brown eyes with black slits. He soon looked around himself to find that he is in a desert.

"Oh, I woke up in a de-" Alistair was cut off when he saw what has become of his arms, and his legs, and his body. He found himself to be a purple dragon with a skull as a mask and a hole on his soft belly, which nearly gave him a heart attack, if it wasn't for the fact that it was probably the 4th scariest that happened to him. The others are somethings that he would like-no, _love _to forget.

"Oh no, I became a dragon... I think I did." Alistair said, as he looked down to make sure he didn't become a _High_ Dragon. "Oh good, I still have it." He chuckled to himself, cracking a slight smile that you would able to see if he didn't have a mask. But it soon disappeared when he remembered Oghren and Merrill, and quickly looked behind him, to see two other large creatures. One being a bull with a hole on it's back which Alistair assumed to be Oghren because it was red like Oghren's beard and his hair. The other one was a griffon who had a hole too, which was on it's lower back, which Alistair also assumed was Merrill, since Merrill was part of the Dalish, and the Dalish were all about the color green as if it was a god, or goddess.

Thirty minutes later, after examining Oghren and Merrill, Alisatir decided to get them to safety, since this desert seemed like the type that would _not_ take prisoners. So he _barely _managed to get both of them on his back, since he had to put his long neck under each of them in order to get on his back, and soon began his way up north, or which he assumed to be north, and began his journey to find anyone, or anything, to help them.

* * *

Two hours passed as both Ohgren and Merrill both woke up to find themselves in a cave, and that they were both cuddled up next to each other as if they were brother and sister. They soon both got up in such quick haste and began to panic, with Oghren running around and smashing boulders in his way, and with Merrill hiding in a corner with fear as she watched the crazy red bull that was smashing everything in his way. Alistair heard the commotion outside of the cave, where he was guarding it, and began to make his into the cave, only to find scene which is something he would find children doing. Alistair sighed, and soon pinned Ohgren down with only one of his claws in order to restrain him, and looked at Merrill who looked up after hearing Ohgren not doing anything. But instead of having a calmed nature, she was soon overwhelmed with even more fear when she saw a large dragon that was pinning Ohgren down, and began to coward in the corner which is what she was doing earlier.

"No, no, Merrill, it's me, Alistair." He said, in order to calm down the Elven griffon. Merrill soon looked up after hearing the soothing voice of one of her friends. And got up, but she struggled to walk on all fours, and soon fell down when she was a couple of feet away

"Heh, that's adorable." Alistair chuckled, seeing Merrill walking like a new born child. Or griffon.

"**Hey, what about me?!"** Alistair heard, and looked down at the small red bull that was everyone's favorite drunk dwarf. "Do you mind getting off of me as if I'm some sort of a Nug, _Alistair_, even if you are him!" Oghren yelled as he struggled under Alistair's claw.

"Do you promise to calm sown Oghren?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, whatever you want, just stop treating me like a Nug!" Oghren answered as he began to relax while Alistair released him. He soon struggled to get up as Merrill did in the same way too.

After getting a feel for it, Merrill and Oghren both followed Alistair through the desert wasteland as he explains of how he thinks they're dead since all 3 of them were caught in a battle between Mages and Templars, and that they became creatures that have holes and masks.

"So if we're dead, then shouldn't we have just gone into the Fade or something." Oghren asked, even though he knew that dwarves can't go into the Fade, except for those two times, one being at the Circle of Magi in Ferelden, and the other being in the Blackmarsh.

"Maybe we did go into the Fade, just a different part of it." Merrill said, even though it's a low probability.

"I don't think that's the case Mer-" Alistair said as he was cut off from an extremely loud, horrendous roar behind them. Without hesitation, Ohgren, Merrill, and Alistair turned behind them to see 3 other creatures. One being a scorpion with a blue exoskeleton, a buffalo with grey fur, and a bear with black fur. All 3 of them were larger than what bears, buffalos, and scorpions were suppose to look like.

**"Well well, we appear to have stumbled across fresh blood boys." **Said the scorpion which appeared to be female.

**"And all three of them look scrumptious."** The grey buffalo mentioned with a sadistic voice.

**"I call the green one!" **The black bear yelled with rage, but it wasn't as near as the rage that Oghren would use in his voice sometimes.

"Hey! What did we ever do to all three of you?" Alistair asked with his humorous demeanor. "Look, it would nice if all of you told us were we are and what we have become before all of you eat us with your smelly mouths."

**"Fine, all three of you are dead, and all of you became hollows, ****_and_**** all of you are in Hueco Mundo. A land of desert, stone, and trees made out of quartz." **Explained the blue, female scorpion with a rather annoyed voice, probably because Alistair is keeping her from her daily meal. **"But that doesn't matter now, since all three of you are going to die right here, right now."** And just then, the scorpion signaled the buffalo to charge at Alistair. But as soon as it was going to make contact, Oghren smashed into the buffalo with his horns and pushed a good twenty feet, leaving a trail of crimson blood after them.

**"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" **The hollow buffalo screamed from the amount of pain that Ohgren delivered to it before he threw it to the side. It was also the last thing to come out of it's mouth, other than blood. Oghren then felt an overwhelming urge of... **_hunger_** just by looking at all of the blood that he spilled, and then just... began to feast upon the great grey buffalo.

Alistair looked at the horror fest that was unfolding upon his eyes, thinking of what is Oghren doing, or why he is doing it more likely. But before he could say anything, he saw the bear hollow charging at Oghren while he was feasting on the buffalo hollow, screaming something about _I'm gonna kill you for doing you fat cow _or something.

"Oh no you don't!" Merrill screamed as she swooped down upon the bear hollow and knocked upon it's back with a flap of her wings that was probably strong enough to move Shale a couple of inches. Before it could even realize of what just happened, Merrill then landed on it's soft,_ squishy_ belly, and began to tear it open with her yellow talons, successfully killing it during the process. She too began to lose herself to the urge to devour the hollow, this time due to looking **inside** the new opening that she created. Without hesitation, she began to peck inside the opening to tear out pieces of meat.

"Oh sick!" Alistair yelled while looking away from the scene of what savages could only do, but apparently even those who you know in love can even succumb to such acts. But, Alistair soon spotted the female scorpion hollow, who 'caused all of this, slowly walking away from the horrible battle, trying to escape before she gets devoured too.

**Alistair wasn't going to allow that.**

He soon lifted himself off of the sand and into the air with a single flap of his wings, and made his towards the scorpion hollow, who was already running from Alistair she saw him begin his flight, but she wasn't quick enough.

Alistair quickly caught up to her and snatched her between his jaws. He soon landed with a blue scorpion hollow in his mouth struggling to free it's self before Alistair does something irrational.

**"Heh-Now now, we w-wouldn't want you to become like of your friends now, would we?" **The female scorpion hollow pleaded while stuttering, trying to be as reasonable as possible.

"... Nope." Alistair simply stated with a sadistic, blood-curdling voice. He then _**snapped**_ it in half with a powerful, steel-crunching bite.

* * *

Alistair looked at Merrill and Oghren after what they did in that battle, eating the remains of their enemies in order to become more stronger, more faster, **more powerful.** But they had to do it, they did it in order to survive, so that they can live to fight again. They also learned on that day, that this place called _**Hueco**_ **Mundo**, is not Thedas nor is it not the Fade.

_**They learned that it is something for, more, worst...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Leading the Pack

300 years it has been since the deaths of Alistair, Oghren, and Merrill. Upon which they have become Adjuchas-class hollows, except for Alistair, who became a Vasto Lorde, and the three most favorite subordinates of the God-King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn. Which was no easy task, since the only reason that they became Baraggan's favorite was because that they were able to maintain their old abilities that the had in the world in the living such as Alistair's Templar skills, Oghren's Berserker skills, and Merrill's Dalish Pariah spells. The only reason that they joined Baraggan was for protection, which was Alistair's idea, Oghren liked the idea since Baraggan was a fun guy to be around, according to him. While Merrill was not so gamed with the idea, saying that Baraggan might dispose of them if they were to become useless to them, but Alistair doubted that, saying how could kill three of the most unusual hollows that Hueco Mundo has ever seen.

Alistair's look now changed to an armored humanoid figure with dragon wings and a tail that were colored with a purple so bright that it would hurt your eyes just looking at it. Any parts of the skin that was showing were covered with dark purple scales. His hands and feet were that of an archdemon, and his hollow mask was basically a dragon skull with a purple cross that covered his entire head, as if it was some sort of helmet.

Oghren's entire bull-body was now smaller and completely covered by striped fur of every single kind of red in the color kingdom. His hooves were now the color of radioactive orange, his bull mask was now covered with a lighter variation of the color of his hooves.

Merrill's body was now smaller as well, and was covered by green and gold feather. Her talons were now more of a golden color as well. Her griffon mask now had vertical slits for her eye sockets, and it was marked by a golden pattern that resembled Dalish tattoos.

Baraggan had all three of them search all over Hueco Mundo for other powerful hollows ever since they joined his army of hollows, having them be his eyes, ears, and mouth. Oghren was the mouth most of the times, which was a very, very bad idea, since he mostly insults any hollow when they first meet. One hollow that they kept confronting that refused to join Baraggan was another Vasto Lorde named Tia Harribel, who would have three other Adjuchas hollows by her side in almost every single confrontation they had. This was another day that Alistair, Oghren, Merrill would try to convince her to join the king of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"What's the point of coming here if they keep on refusing to join us? I say sod it and let them stay in their little cave." Oghren said with his usual violent demeanor, he always was annoyed when they came here.

"We have to do this Oghren, we have to try our best to convince her or we'll always be coming here for the rest of our lives." Merrill stated to Oghren, trying to make sense to the red-striped bull.

"Yeah, what Merrill said, Oghren. And didn't you say that you like her because she's the '_Vasto Lorde with the great rack'?" _Alistair commented as Merrill giggled from remembering that time when Oghren said that in front of her.

"Heh, yeah I guess I did say that." Oghren responded, now calming down from remembering of what Harribel looks like, again.

It was not too long when Alistair, Merrill, and Oghren arrived at Harribel's cave, 'causing her to emerge out of, since they came there every morning, she was used to seeing them every morning. Along her was Apachi, Franceska, and Sung-Sun who mostly bothered Oghren and Merrill. They bothered Oghren because he would always make inappropriate comments on Harribel, and they bothered Merrill because she would defend him from their insults because he was one of her friends in her time of the living that didn't care if she used blood magic. Alistair soon prepared to work his magic on Harribel in order to convince to join Baraggan's army.

"Hey there Harribell, Apachi, Franceska, Sung-Sun, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" Alistair said to Harribel and her little rag tag Adjuchas hollows.

"We seen each other yesterday, in the morning... like we always do." Harribel stated to Alistair.

"Heh, great rack and smarts. She a keeper now isn't she?" Oghren commented, making his inappropriate statement of the day.

"HEY! How many times do you have to make perverted comments on Harribell-sama you pervert!? Do I need to beat the crap out of you in order to keep your mouth shut!?" Apachi yelled Oghren, to which Merrill began her daily defense for him.

"Hey, he's not a pervert, he's my friend. And he doesn't make perverted comments, he just doesn't know when a thing is to inappropriate to say or not." Merrill said to the short-tempered deer-like hollow.

"Well, then how could you just defend him when all he can do is just say thing that are inappropriate or not?" Sung-Sun asked Merrill, expecting her to be unable to answer the question.

"Hey! He can do more stuff than that. He mostly taunts his enemies which is followed a rather horrible, brutal beating. And when it's done, Merrill and I swoop in and save the small, fuzzy, defenseless bull from his beaters." Alistair answered to the so-called _'mature' _snake hollow. He then turned his head towards the shark lady... thing.

"So, we're today for another time consuming confrontation with to see if you want to join Barra-"

"No." Harribel said, cutting off Alistair. He soon let out a sigh, since that was probably her favorite word, since she always answers him with it.

"Now, come on. What's so bad about Baraggan that he makes you not wanna join him? He's not that bad, we mostly consists of fresh, young hollows... Well except for him, he's always been an old, raggedy hollow." Alistair said, trying to be humorous towards Harribel as he though humor would probably help.

"... The reason I don't want to join Baraggan is because that _**you** _are in his army." Harribel stated in a harsh, cold manner. Shocking Alistair and 'causing him to lower his head in the most depressing way possible.

"Ouch... That's harsh." Oghren stated. He has hears a lot of mean thing that were said towards Alistair, but that one crossed the line in his mind.

"Yeah, how can you be rude to someone so kind and goofy, like Alistair?" Merrill asked Harribel, thinking how can anyone be so mean to him.

"That's the reason, he takes nothing seriously, he always messes around, and he is kind enough to be manipulated and killed." Harribel responded to Merrill, making her answer loud and clear.

"**OR **you could be saying that because you have a little... _crush_ on him. And that you want him to leave Baraggan so that you can have all to yourself." Oghren said, 'causing Apachi, Franceska, Sung-Sun, Merrill, Alistair, and Harribel to stare at him as if he just dropped a bomb.

Harribel soon flashed in front of Oghren, holding up her shark tooth sword in front of face, preparing to attack him if he says one more stupid thing."**What did you just say?" **Harribel asked in a threatening tone.

Instead of what any normal hollow would do. Oghren didn't back away, since he wasn't scared of her. One thing that did scare him was when he, the Warden-Commander, Anders, and Nathaniel confronted the Mother. He still couldn't believe how many nipples that thing had. So he prepared for what was coming, and answered Harribel's question. In the most stupid way he can.

"I said that you have a small _**crush**_on Alistair, and that you want him **_all to your_se-"** Oghren was soon cut off by Alistair by being pulled away from Harribel by him grabbing one of his horns and dragging him back to Las Noches where they can report back to Baraggan about how they failed to convince Harribel to join his army, again. Merrill followed them as well, while looking back at the Vasto Lorde and three Adjuchas with a look of embarrassment.

"When we get back to Las Noches Oghren, you and I are going to have a **_long, serious talk."_ **Alistair simply stated.

_'Oh no, he's going to kill me now is he?'_ Oghren thought to himself as he tried to resist Alistair pulling him away from the four rebellious hollows as they wonder of what just happen, along with Merrill following Alistair by his side as they made their way back towards Las Noches.

* * *

"Sod it, sod it, sod it..." Was the only that came out of Oghren ever since Alistair left the most painful ass whooping that Oghren has all over his back, belly, and his emotional state.

It wasn't too long now until they arrived back at Las Noches to notice that the army of hollows in nowhere to be seen or heard, and that three male shinigami wearing black kimonos and white haories have infiltrated the courtroom, with Baraggan. One of them turned their head back towards Alistair, Oghren, and Merrill. It was a tall, thin man with silver hair, for some reason, his eyes were completely narrowed to squints and his face wore a mocking smile. It wasn't too long until Oghren made another comment that would get himself killed.

"Ha, that one looks like a duck!" This was probably the most accurate thing Oghren has ever said, _**ever.**_

"... Did that hollow just say that I look like a duck?" The silver hair man said, which soon 'cause the other two intruders two look at what he was saying.

The other one had dark skin and dark, brown braided hair, his eyes were pupil-less and were a color of light lavender, which gave a hint that he maybe blind, but that they shouldn't underestimate him because of that. He wore some sort of eyewear that Alistair, Oghren, or Merrill have never seen before, an orange scarf, white boots and black fingerless gloves as miscellaneous wear. The one that Alistair assumed to be the leader had brown, messy hair with brown eyes to match it, he also wore another kind of eyewear the was more clear and was much more square in shape. He also had a smile that reminded Alistair of Morrigan, who was a evil, manipulative witch form the Kocari Wilds.

"Well now, how did I miss these three?" The leader of the intruders stated as he set his manipulative gaze upon Alistair. "A Vasto Lorde..." He whispered under his breath.

"W-who are you three, what did you do to the army and Baraggan? Did you hurt them?!" Merrill was about to lose, she cared for the army of hollows a lot, but she developed the closest bond to Baraggan than Alistair or Oghren have ever done. She didn't know what she'll do if she lost both of them.

"The griffon hollow shows care for them, if you must know, the army is no longer here." The blind man said as his answer for the concerned griffon elf.

"No longer here? You-all of you killed them didn't you. You're all some kind sneaky... non-hollow killers!" Even though it wasn't the best insult, Alistair now realized what they did to the army, and so did Oghren and Merrill, Oghren not taking it kindly the most...

"By the sodding ancestors-I'll kill **all of you!**" Alistair probably never saw Oghren more angrier than before as he started to use Berserk. His spiritual power rose up so much that the floor under his hooves began to quake by just the sheer force of his rage. **"I gonna rip that dumb smile off your face Duck Man!"** It was at this point where _"Duck Man" _and the blind one both drew their zanpaktuos after Oghren being enveloped by his orange colored reiatsu. He was even starting to form thick hairline cracks now, he going to practically destroy Las Noches with these shinigamies if he had to.

**"Stop right now!" **Was the only thing that came out of Baraggan in a booming voice that stopped Oghren's inferno rage, he practically fell down after using up so much reiryoku. Oghren never was the kind of dwarf to just stop in the beginning of a throw down, or to take orders from anyone. Except for the Warden-Commander, Alistair, and Baraggan.

"These three shinigami are something that you cannot take on Oghren, let alone all three of you." Alistair couldn't believe what Baraggan was saying, well except for the part where he said that we can't take them all on of course, that's probably true. "They decimated the entire army, what would three more hollows be to them?" He was starting to make them feel bad now, which wasn't doing any good . "I will not want to lose you three as well..." Aww, now he was getting all emotional, Alistair hoped that the last thing that Baraggan would do now is to then all the sudden emit his undying love for them. "I order you three to stand down."

"... As you command Baraggan." Alistair said as he obeyed Baraggan very reluctantly, as Oghren got up from his temper-tantrum and went back to Alistair and Merrill. Merrill didn't like it either, but she couldn't think of what else they could do to stop the shinigami, so as of what she always does, she followed Alistair's lead. And hoped for the best.

"Well then, it's nice to see that I won't need to kill these three, since you, Baraggan don't have any desire to lose them." Said the manipulative man that probably spawned from Morrigan, or the sneaky, witch-thief log that spawned Morrigan. "That can only mean that they must be very powerful. Yes, they'll be a valuable asset to me."

_'Oh, great. He's probably going to make us serve him tea and cookies, and have us wear butler outfits. He'll make Oghren shine his shoes and have Merrill fetch him food when he's hungry.' _But oh what Alistair would give to see Oghren in a suit, that would be... awesome. But now wasn't the time to think. With Baraggan's army demolished, Alistair, Oghren, and Merrill being ordered to surrendered, and their fates being in the hands of these shinigami, or mostly the Morrigan-like one, the only thing they can do now is to be a part of whatever these three are going to do to them.

'Maker help us all.' Alistair would now rely on this, and prepare for the upcoming event that is to be unfolded upon them...


End file.
